In the related art, gas turbine engine parts such as blades used in a gas turbine engine are formed of metal materials. In recent times, gas turbine engine parts may be formed by bonding a base material formed of a fiber-strengthened material and a bonding material formed of a metal material for the purpose of reduction in weight or the like. In this case, in order to increase reliability of the parts, states of bonding places between the base material and the bonding material should be inspected and checked.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3, non-destructive inspection methods using laser beams are disclosed.
Incidentally, since gas turbine engine parts have complex three-dimensional shapes and various kinds of parts are used according to use environments, non-destructive inspection at bonding places is not easy. Here, as the non-destructive inspection method with respect to the gas turbine engine parts, a method of inspecting states of bonding places from imaging data by applying a black body tape or a black body paint to inspection target places, radiating light from a flashlamp toward the black body tape or the black body paint and imaging the bonding places using an infrared camera or the like is used.